Starlight Celebration 2008/Guide
=Starlight Celebration 2008= There are 3 gift-giving games to play that reward you with festive food, furnishings and gift tokens. These gift tokens can be exchanged (see below) for festive gear, like the Dream Robe. This year's exclusive special gift is the Dream Bell +1. As with previous events the smilebringers are back with free city-to-city warps! Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! Go to one of the starter areas outside the cities and smash the "Astral Boxes" to receive food items and gift token key items. : West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure : North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg : West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Defeat the smallest size box to receive a Bell-Themed Gift Token. Defeating other sizes gives other various christmas prizes. Which may include: Black Pudding Buche au Chocolat Candy Cane Candy Ring Dream Robe Gateau aux Fraises Lebkuchen House Roast Turkey Note- Being in a group when someone else receives a Bell-Themed Gift Token gives everyone else in the party a token as well. Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! There are two games here: one involves giving gifts to NPCs, the second involves trading cards with fellow adventurers! Both games yield food items, furnishings and the gift token key items. Gift's to NPCs Talk to a Moogle to receive 4 holiday presents. The moogle will give you the names of 4 NPCs to deliver them to. (Be advised that you cant change areas while delivering) The moogles are located in the following locations: : Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) : Southern San d'Oria (H-9) : Bastok Mines (I-8) front of auction house The names of the NPCs are: Windurst Waters Honoi-Gomoi (South) (E-7) Kayeel-Payeel(North) (G-7) Angelica (North)(F-10) Kenapa-Keppa(South)(J-9) Southern San d'Oria Balasiel (F-7) upper balcony area Ullasa (B-6) inside Count Caffaule's manor Femitte (I-8) underneath tree standing next to Rouva Chanpau (E-7) east of Pikeman's Way Bastok Tall Mountain(J-7) near the Alchemist's Guild Tami (J-8) in front of the VCS Virnage(I-5) inside Bat Lair's Inn in the one of the rooms Christina (I-9) across from the moogle near the chocobo stables After delivering the presents talk the the starter Moogle again. You will receive a reward and a Snow-Themed Gift Token. Gift tokens can be traded to Moogles for prizes (see below). Exchange cards with PCs * Speak to a start moogle in one of the following locations to recieve a Cassiopeia Card: : Northern San d'Oria (J-8) : Windurst Woods (H-11) : Bastok Markets (G-8) * Trade this card to another player of the specific sex and race as instructed by the Moogle. * That player then has to trade the card to the moogle, receiving a Perseus Card showing the name of the original person (i.e. you) and a gift. * They trade that card back to you and you trade it to the Moogle to obtain a gift and a Star-Themed Gift Token. What to do with Gift Tokens Speak to a Moogle with the gift token in your possession. The moogles are found in the following locations: : Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta : Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta : Southern San d'Oria (K-9) : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Bastok Markets in front of the fountain. : Bastok Mines (I-9), next to Christina. Snow-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Black Pudding Gateau Aux Fraises Buche au Chocolat Dream Bell Dream Coffer Dream Platter Dream Stocking Star-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Candy Ring Dream Bell Dream Boots Dream Boots +1 Bell-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Black Pudding Buche au Chocolat Candy Cane Candy Ring Gateau Aux Fraises Roast Turkey Dream Bell Dream Hat Dream Robe Dream Robe +1 Dream Bell +1 Speak to any of the above moogles with a Dream Bell, a Bell-Themed Gift Token, a Star-Themed Gift Token, and a Snow-Themed Gift Token in your inventory. You'll be given a choice to trade in all 3 tokens or a single token. Choose all 3 to get the Dream Bell +1. Note -- You receive gifts automatically when talking to one of these Moogles with one or two gift tokens in your possession. Do not speak to these Moogles unless you want a gift! Also on subsequent trades of all 3 tokens all you will receive the following: Candy Cane, Roast Turkey, and a Candy Ring. The Gift of a Child's Laughter! (Smilebringers) Play this game for Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports! *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat/Dream Hat +1. The NQ version can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Smilebringer locations are as follows: :*Charmealaut - Northern San d'Oria (J-9) :*Atagei-Portagei - Windurst Waters (F-5) :*Christina - Bastok Mines (I-9) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat/Dream Hat +1 to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House and, you will need to max your Holiday Children fame (highest fame from smilebringer will be "The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). You can trade the free presents that the smile bringer gives you once a day, or fireworks for more than one trade a day. When you talk to your Moogle, your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. :*Trading 3/4 fireworks to the children in any area allows you to use the teleport service again. Did You Get Your Holiday Shopping Done? Vendor Moogles in each of the cities sell these items: Popstar (Firework) 400g Brilliant Snow (Firework) 252g Sparkling Hand (Firework) 252g Air Rider (Firework) 672g Cracker (Firework) 231g Twinkle Shower (Firework) 275g Little Comet (Firework) 275g Dream Hat 10,000g San d'Orian Tree 10,000g Bastokan Tree 10,000g Windurstian Tree 10,000g Kadomatsu 10,000g